Changing His Stripes
by Compelled
Summary: Reno loves Roxas, but things are changing. Except for the love part. It's about the same. Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Calvin and Hobbes


______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Come on, Reno!" The little blond ran towards the swingset in his backyard, giggling wildly, and dragging his best friend in the whole world ("For ever and ever! And ever!") along with him._

"_Whoa, little dude. Just chill, the swings ain't going nowhere, yo." Reno shook his head, rolling blue eyes and pulling back slightly on the small had in his paw. _

_The two had been with each other since Roxas was a baby, and Reno was placed gently in his crib. Roxas a pretty cute baby, with chubby flailing arms, and wide, blue eyes, and Reno instantly knew it was going to be a great friendship. _

_He was, in human time, a few years older than Roxas, and always looked out for the boy and tried to keep him out of trouble._

_That, of course, was easier said then done. _

"_Push me Reno!" The boy had finally let go of Reno's hand, settling himself in the swing, the blue plastic molding to his little bottom and squeezing his hips. Reno smiled and walked over, placing his large paws on Roxas' lower back and pushing him forward gently. The higher he went the more he giggled, bowl cut flying in the wind._

"_I love you, Reno." He giggled as his back met soft hands one more time._

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Reno, get the fuck out of the bathroom. I'm trying to take a shower!"

Reno blinked sleepily, wondering where his cute little boy went. He shuffled backwards out the bathroom, until his knees hit the bed, flopping back on it.

Puberty really ruined everything good he had going for him. Before he was just a tall, fuzzy tiger with an angelic blonde leading him around. And then he was leaner, more muscular, and suddenly had to wear pants. He assumed this… growth was simply something in Roxas' subconscious as he became aware that his penis was for more than peeing and holding like a blankie.

But, even more importantly then getting some frontal junk, puberty nearly took his Roxas away. Actually, it did. And he got… this in return.

"Aw, Reno, are you reminiscing? Too bad I don't still have that stylish as fuck bowl cut, right?" A snort was sounded from nearer than he expected, and he scrunched his eyes shut tighter.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ah- there it was, the irritated whiny tone Roxas always gets, and has always gotten, when he was ignored. It was only a matter of time before the smaller body curled around his and demanded to know-

"Motherfuck! What the hell are you doing, yo? Can't just run 'round yankin' on people's tails, punk ass." Amused blue eyes stared down at him, and Reno lunged forward to yank his tail from the other's hands. Roxas laughed snidely, leaning forward to run a hand over the light fur covering Reno's belly.

"Aw, poor little pussy." Reno let out a snide growl, not a hiss damnit!, and grabbed Roxas around the waist yanking him forward onto the bed. The boy let out a laugh and rolled over onto his back, pulling Reno's mane of hair.

"Pussy cat, pussy cat, I love youuu. Yes, I dooo!" The tiger flopped over Roxas' stomach, short fur bristled along his stripes, and let his hands rest on the boy's chest, long fingernails nesting in the soft flesh.

"You know, Roxas, you're kind of a little shit."

"But- I'm your little shit, right Reno?" Reno couldn't quiet stifle the purr that blended in with Roxas' cooed 'o', tail swishing around their legs.

"Yeah, Rox, I suppose you are."

-

Reno, crouched amid sweaty boxers and crumpled t-shirts, was waiting for tell-tale 2:48 click of the door, so he could ambush his favorite prey.

Roxas always came home, flung his skateboard against a wall, grabbed two cans of soda and a bag of chips, came upstairs, dumped the food on his desk and throwing his backpack on his bed, then slammed the door. And that was when Reno could pounce. He always hid somewhere else, under the bed, in the hall, behind a lamp. All he had to do was wait…

"Are sniffing my boxers, pussy?"

Reno springs up with a hiss in his throat as the voice breaks his concentration, glaring hard and the blond and shaking a sock from his mane.

"How did you know I was there, yo?" Reno's ears leaned back swiftly, staring up at his boy.

"Your tail was sticking out, dumbshit."

"Well, damn."

Roxas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Reno's rumbled brow, yanking an ear sharply as he stood back up.

"Ow! Fuck you too, yo." Roxas' laughter luckily covered Reno's purring.


End file.
